Fangs That Bleed
by olawah18
Summary: Humans have become livestock for those who don't consider themselves humans any longer.


This is AU, sort of. It's dark a very dark story. All the other characters aren't in it in this first half but make an apperance if people like this story and it gets that far. This doesn't actually have a pairing. There are two main characters though.

PR

He was having a dream, it had to be a dream. But, the agony was too great and his throat too tight. Robbie's head lulled to his left as a weak moan escaped his dangerously dry lips. His body surged forward as a fit of coughs racked his restrained frame. He couldn't move. The realization set his mind going and instincts into over-drive as he tried fruitlessly to free himself from the metal binding over his naked chest and thighs. Whatever he was strapped too had him in a ninety degree angle.

He opened his eyes, only to realize he was blinded. He tried to speak - scream, only to realize he couldn't, words bubbled in his throat but couldn't be voiced. Panic and fear settled deep inside him as he tried to search his mind for an explanation for why things were like this. _There was an earthquake…_

He could hear. A door screeched open and a light clicked on, forcing his eyes closed.

When he could, he opened his eyes a peek, then wider once he realized someone was standing before him. He let out a scream - silent and un heard besides in his head. He breathed heavily and sweat broke out all over his body. The woman before him was familiar.

He opened his mouth to ask her _What's going on? Why am I here? What's going on Jade? _Only he couldn't voice his words and the female cocked her head like an animal.

"You can't talk because I won't allow it…" Her voice rose with question maybe wonder, he wasn't at all certain. A smirk played across her lips, her lips were red, and he isn't very sure if they were red before. But he's more focused on her new set of teeth - very white and very sharp, especially two in the very front.

_A dream…_ It had to be a dream, he has had this dream before, he realizes shamelessly. Jade as a vampire, he's a teenaged boy - it happens. Only, is it normal for his head to hurt this bad in a dream? Is it normal for him to be this cold because he's naked against a metal table.

The girl takes a step closer to him her eyes flashing an inhuman gold. "Do you wish to speak?" She asks.

Risking it, he takes his eyes off of her to look around the concrete room, it was fairly bare like a clean out room for storage.

Then, his face is harshly grabbed and he forced to look into Jade's blazing gaze. Fear worms it's way into his gut as her nails - claws - dig into his face. "Never, look away from me when I am speaking to you." She growled.

He's having second thoughts about this being a dream. But if not a dream what else?

He nods the best he can hoping to lessen some of the agony she's causing to his face, and she lets go. Her eyes are blue again as she gives him a studying glare. He's so busy staring into her eyes which seem to have him trapped that he misses her hand reaching for a very sensitive area on his person.

His breath hitches his throat as her hand wraps around his member and tugs once. A moan escapes him and he closes his eyes and bites his lip. _This is not happening…_ _What… What is she…_

His face is gripped again tightly and his eyes spring open. She glares. Then she leans forward as if she's going to kiss him only to move to his neck, no kiss was lain there on a deep painful bite that has his body bucking forward and his mouth opening to scream.

He can feel the blood draining from him as she hungrily sucks on his neck. He can feel his body growing weaker and his heart rate increases so his blood flows faster. Then, when he's sure that he was going to die - be completely drained, she let go. Pulling back wiping a trail of blood from her chin.

"I was so hungry." She mumbles to herself.

Robbie's in-between consciousness and unconsciousness, reality and fiction. What in the hell just happened? Soon his fight with consciousness was lost and his head dropped forward and he welcomed darkness.

V

When he awakens he's extremely tired. Too tired to open his eye lids but he has to because he remembers things aren't normal. A reminder is the throbbing pain coming from his neck.

His eyes spring open and he's looking into darkness. He manages to pull his head from the ground by using his extremely weak arms. Chill bumps spring up all over his body and he realizes he is still naked. Then, he's suddenly afraid. He remembers Jade and what exactly she had done to him. It wasn't normal.

He tries to search his mind how this had happened but only draws a blank. He remembers working late on a project at home, then an earthquake. Every thing after that was… there was nothing after that. With his free hands he feels around his throat trying to see why it was he couldn't talk. All he felt was his own skin.

Then the room's door scraps open letting in with it a stream of yellow light. He instinctually pedals backwards until he hit's the wall behind him. Jade appears and the room is once again flooded with light. Then she closes the metal door behind her.

She looks at him and licks her lips as if he's a desert and moves towards him. All he can do is watch wide eyed as she nears him, fear tickling his insides. Then, in a blink of an eye, the girl was bent in front of him. _What…_ Then she takes a deep sniff of the area around him.

"You're ready," she nearly groans. Her eyes flash golden again and he begins to shake and her hand whips out and grasps the back of his neck, she licked her lips. Somehow, Robbie managed to tare away from her hold and to his left as he tried to get away from her.

She was on top of him in seconds, his head smashing against the floor under him when she landed. Her cold hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" She growled.

Robbie gasped for air and clawed her insanely strong grip - it never lessened. Tears sprang into his eyes as black creeped into the corners. Then she let go and moved from a top him and got on her feet.

"Get up." She ordered. "Now!"

He couldn't think straight, but he managed to stand, using the wall as support. He was forced to stand in front of her completely bare and open, he made an attempt to cover some of him with his hands.

"Did I tell you, you could do that?" Her voice held and edge. "Remove your hands."

Glancing up from the floor briefly, the look on her face told him he had no other choices. Reluctantly, he removed his hands and let them hang loosely at his sides, shame feeling him. She then stepped towards him and Robbie tensed. She removed the thin robe he had just realized she was wearing, let it fall to the floor.

She had sex with him. Robbie wasn't very sure what to call it but it wasn't natural. He hadn't wanted to and had cried through the whole thing. Her body was cold, so cold. There was no emotion in it, at least for her. He never thought he wouldn't have wanted to have intercourse with a very beautiful girl, but he hadn't wanted to. When she was done, then, she once again sucked him dry, leaving him weak and fighting consciousness.

It went on like that for days maybe weeks, he couldn't tell. She would come in - At first he had tried to fight, he would not come when she told him to come, wouldn't return kisses when she wanted, would fight when she wanted to drink from him, but then she would cause him pain. Hit him, leave him, anything that would cause him pain she would do if he would disobey. He no longer fights.

He watches her move from a top him, with half-lidded eyes. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand removing his blood from her chin. She gently slides back into that robe.

"You may speak now."

He weakly frowns. Why was she in the room still? All he wanted to do was roll onto his side and sleep, sleep until she came to wake him and start all over again. She usually leaves right after.

"You have a lot of questions I can tell. Speak now."

"I don't…" He trails realizing his voice works again. He licks his dry lips and struggles to sit up, tears spring into his eyes. "What's going on?" After everything that was all he could think of to say.

"An 'event' happened." She answered him tonelessly. "Some were forced into comas like yourself, you woke in a matter a weeks others have yet to awaken. Some became like me, thirsting for blood and superior. You are my first human and I will keep you around until however long I see fit."

He couldn't understand. None of it made any since to him.

"We leave in the morning."

V

Three years later

Robbie wrapped his arms around himself, the air coming through the broken windows of the abandoned warehouse filtered through his flimsy sweater making him shiver. His eyes traveled around the warehouse as he tried to determine what was once made here before the 'event'. It's impossible to tell but it's his only source of entertainment as he waited.

He coughed lightly, the old mold of the building getting into his lungs. Then, to his left the large textile metal doors opened and a hooded figure walked inside letting the late winter chilly air in. He instantly stood on his feet and bowed his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Here," a thick black and brown coat was shoved towards him. "I don't need you getting sick again."

Hesitantly, he took the coat. A little a taken back that this was what the woman had gone to get. It was something for him. She grunted in annoyance and he quickly took the coat and shrugged it on, instantly feeling warmer.

"Humans are very weak." She quietly states.

"You do not remember being human?" He asks quietly. After years this type of questioning was accepted. He wasn't allowed to question her in any other way, not her motives, not her actions. But this was fine.

"Of course I do." She answers moving towards the warehouse open doors. He followed without question. "That's why I'm calling you weak."

He only nods pulling the hood of his new coat over his head as he followed her out into the cloudy afternoon. They were in a small town, in some unimportant and forgotten three years ago part of the forgotten United States.

This place though covered in weeds and other vegetation was still a joy to see for Robbie. He happily studied an old gas station as they walked by it. It reminded him a lot of how things use to be. Not like the cities that were completely destroyed and nothing now but rubble.

He allowed himself a smile which quickly fell away when his eyes met with the other people on the road walking in the opposite way. A man, obviously a superior walked proudly in his thick coat while a naked girl shivered and followed behind him her head bowed. Her skin was nearly blue and she violently shivered, the bite marks on her neck bright against her sickly skin.

Robbie adverted his gaze. There wasn't anything he could do. He would always run across these types, the ones like him treated even worse then him by their 'master'. The male and Jade greeted each other with a simple nod of the head before moving on.

"He won't have her long ." Jade commented once they were out of earshot of the man. "He'll have to waste money on a new one instead of taking care of the one he has. Shameful."

Robbie had nothing to say even if he was allowed to say it.

V

Robbie hurriedly filled his backpack with the old dusty cans inside of the abandoned grocery store. His mistress had only given him fifteen minutes - she had very little to no patients. He was stepping over a tilted display when he caught a little movement.

His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a little boy hidden in the black shadows near an overturned desk. They boy's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was dirty and afraid.

"Robbie!"

He froze and the boy slunk back further into the black shadows, Robbie very slowly turned around to face his 'master'. She glared at him.

"What is taking you so long?"

He moved backwards back over the tilted display and stood before her, blocking her view of the boy. "I… Nothing I'm finished. We… we can leave now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you trying to hide?" She asked dangerously.

"No… Nothing." He tensed as she walked towards him, then, she harshly shoved him out of the way. He fell into the fallen display and closed his eyes. Jade wouldn't hurt the boy, he was aware, but that wouldn't really stop her from selling him. Superiors loved to sell humans, it was how they got their money. The more humans a superior has the richer they are.

"Oh" She gives him a sharp glare. "I thought you were trained better then this."

He was on the ground before her in seconds his nose near her boots. "Please…" He begged "Let him go." Pain exploded upside his head as her foot hit him in the face, he moved away from her holding his bleeding nose.

Her eyes flashed gold. "I'll deal with you later." Her eyes went back to the boy, but he was gone. "He got lucky today, Robbie. I can't really say that about you."

V

Robbie could only moan as Jade removed her fangs from his neck bringing a trail of blood with her. He then sagged against the rotten stump behind him. Her naked body lifted from him as she moved to the other side of the fire and began putting on her clothes.

Robbie wanted nothing more but to find his clothes and put them back, but he could hardly blink.

"I've had you for such a long time." The woman said lightly. "I'm growing tired."

_Please grow tired of me… throw me away._ He thought hazily.

"How would you feel if I was tired of you?" She asked such a strange question.

Robbie tired to keep his eyes open but he couldn't. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled. "I would be happy." He answered her honestly.

A spilt moment later his chin was being gripped harshly and his eyes opened again. Her blue eyes were wide - odd.

"You would be happy if I threw you away. You would be happy to no longer live?"

He frowned feeling consciousness leaving him. "I'm not living now." He quietly said.

V

Robbie trailed behind Jade as they entered a town, a active town. Superiors walked about their food trailing behind them sadly.

The unmistakable noise of an auction made Robbie look up towards the large wooden stage built to his left. On it was his fellow humans being sold to the highest bidder. His heart nearly stopped at the horribleness of if even though he had seen it countless times.

"Do you wish for a friend?" He took his eyes off of the auction and looked towards Jade. "Answer me, my patience is thin."

"I…" He couldn't be any part of another human going through suffering like him, but they would likely be given to someone else, a superior worse then Jade. There are a lot worse then Jade. He could actually go as far as to say she treated him well. "If that is what you will allow."

"Which one?" She asked dully.

"Uh, I… that one." He motioned towards a young woman being dragged to center stage. He only wanted to save a person. He hoped ending up with Jade was actually saving a person.

Jade had to spend 300BS which is about 150 US dollars, Robbie made certain to tell her how thankful he was.

V

She reminded him a lot of Cat - with her red hair and small physic. She was a natural red head though, with really big blue eyes which were currently narrowed at him.

He looked away realizing he was staring. Instead, he focused around the abandoned store they were currently camping in. It had been completely cleared out of all clothes only leaving behind naked broken racks.

"What will she expect of us?" He looked back at the girl surprised at her sudden speech. She had been quiet for the majority of the time and he hadn't even gotten her name yet.

Robbie looked around the clothes store in search for Jade, his master no place in sight, he leaned forward on the chair he was sitting. "What's your name?" He asked in a whisper. "I'm Robbie."

The girl frowns and hugs her pale bruised arms around herself. Robbie can't help but think of how small and afraid she looked standing there. He thought about how cold she must be only wearing that filthy thin grey T-shirt, holy jeans, and no shoes.

Robbie began shrugging off his backpack and dug around inside the heavy thing pulling out one brown flip flop then another. "Here, they won't help your feet be warm but at least you want have to walk on the ground."

She hesitantly took the offering, staring at them for a while. "Thank you… I'm… Eden."

Robbie grinned. "You're welcomed I -"

He was interrupted by the appearance of Jade - both humans stiffened.

"Come with me, Robbie."

He glanced at Eden but got onto his feet and followed Jade into another room, unzipping his coat.

V

"She used to be a friend of mine." Robbie comments softly upon seeing Eden's pity filled gaze once he had staggered out of the room only minutes after Jade had left. He would have usually fallen into an exhausted sleep after Jade's feasting of his blood. But, today he was restless and had fought off the overwhelming fatigue and joined Eden outside.

The world was tilting horribly and each of his limps felt as if they weighed a ton. Eden instantly stood from the chair she was sitting in offering him the broken plastic chair. He waved his hand dismissively. "Well, sort of."

The young woman frowned retaking the chair he was refusing. "I don't understand."

"Before the quake we attended Hollywood Arts together…" He trailed rubbing his tired looking face. "I… It's just really strange to…" He trailed when Eden nodded in understanding.

"It's hard to understand why she's doing this? How she could go from human to something… not really human? Does she remember the relationship you two once held? I've always wondered did they hold their old selves someplace very deep inside them."

Robbie gently shrugged, suddenly unable to stand any longer he flopped to the ground. "She told me yes, she can remember. It obviously doesn't make much of a difference though."

"It is odd how they changed." The girl says lightly. She then gently shook her head, "It makes no sense really thinking about it. There isn't anything we can do."

Robbie let his head fall back onto the filthy ground and stared up at the broken lights above him - he was so exhausted.

"An old woman who I shared a bunker with back at 'human house', there were a bunch of us of course because of the man… Superior who had us is in the business of selling humans…" She was rambling now and Robbie found it amusing. "Well, she had been there a while, never being bought because well, no one wants to by the old women. But, that woman told me that we were being punished by God for our sins. I… dunno why I felt like telling you that… I just - What about you do you believe that?"

Robbie closed his eyes. "Seems like he's only punishing someone of us then." He quietly said.

"That's what I told the woman, but then she told me that they were being punished too. That they lost their souls and are even worse off then us." She replied.

"I dunno about that." He laughed dryly. "Doesn't really matter."

V

Three weeks later

Warm flesh of a human is so different then cold flesh of a superior - Robbie finds himself craving that after his first intimate act with Eden. It was simply so different and welcomed. After he is forced into the act by Jade the only thing he wants is to forget her cold touch for Eden's warm one.

He glances up at Eden from her place on the other side of their camps blazing fire, and she looks back a small smile he may have missed if he hadn't made a habit of studying her face. Then, his eyes slid to the left of his warm Eden to the midnight cold of his master, her pale face tilted upwards as she watched the twinkling stares above her - she's beautiful, all Superiors are, but he found himself wishing she would leave. Leave and take her nightly stroll as she usually does for he could once again be with Eden.

Then Jade gets to her feet in one movement and dusts her cloak off. She leaves without a word as she usually does.

They wait nearly ten minutes before meeting each other on the other side of the fire. Their arms wrap around each other and they sink to the ground only holding one another. He moves Eden to his lap and places gentle kisses on her head, taking in the warmth of her touch.

"How long are we going to do this?" She whispers, her fingers trailing up and down his arm. "She will see this as an act of disrespect."

Robbie was well aware it was true. That, it was very likely that his master wouldn't be very 'happy' about his relationship with Eden. He hadn't asked for permeation for this relationship.

Instead of answering Eden, instead of thinking about the consequences to his actions, he turned the young woman around and kissed her. He couldn't bring himself to care as he gently rested her onto the ground, never breaking their kiss. All he wanted to do was feel Eden and wash the feeling of Jade away and clean his mind even for a moment.

After, they couldn't cuddle and rest on each other, enjoying the other's warmth. No. They had to quickly break apart and re-dress. Robbie was just getting on his last item of clothing when Jade returned, her ice blue eyes flitting between them. Her face was completely blank, but Robbie could tell…

"Don't ever do it again." Her words were very slow and measured, "Ever." Robbie hadn't ever met anyone who could make one word sound like a threat. Until now.

He felt hollow. But very deeply under that anger raged. Why couldn't he be happy? Why was she hell-bent on making certain he couldn't be. He actually met her eyes in that moment in a long unwavering stare and she very simply stared back, daring him to object. He reluctantly looked away after a while, not even daring to give Eden a glance.

V

Robbie was nervous, very nervous. They were walking through the gates of a 'human mill', a dreadful place humans are usually sold too. Then, they are taught to be better food if not being breed. Robbie had never been to one of course, but throughout the years he had heard stories.

They shouldn't be in this place. He hoped it had nothing to do with he and Eden, which had occurred nearly a week ago - he hadn't even touch Eden, though it hurt him not too. He was worried Jade would take her anger out on Eden and he couldn't have that.

As they walked towards the tall concrete building he glanced nervously towards Jade. He couldn't question her. She must of sensed his gaze on her because her head turned in his direction as they came to a stop outside the large black doors. She raised an eye brow but he had nothing to say.

"You two wait out here." Her eyes went briefly to Eden who was trailing behind him. "I'll be back." She turned and pushed through the big doors.

Robbie wasn't very sure what that meant. Were they being sold? Would Jade really do that? He gently shook his head, this wasn't really Jade but he continued to make the mistake of thinking of her as such.

Thunder thudded through the blackened sky, a storm was coming. "Is she going to sell me?" Eden asked in a quiet voice as they both pushed closer to the wall to avoided rain that had began to fall. The humans walking about the courtyard barely seemed to notice as they continued their work.

"I think she is more angry at me." The boy says quietly smiling lightly. "You shouldn't worry."

The young woman looks at him and shakes her head. "She would never sell you. You were her first feeding… She… cares… about you." Eden combed through her hair with her shaking fingers. "A little more then normal I think. But a lot of superiors hold their firsts to a very high standard, they hardly ever sell them."

Robbie frowns.

V

Jade is starting a business - selling humans. That was her reason for her visit to the 'human mill' to speak to a Donald about a starting said business. Apparently Donald is a very successful superior who sells humans and owns nearly three hundred and growing.

Jade went there and was set up with a location - a large abandoned mansion that would be turned into Jade's own 'human mill' training center, breeding center. Robbie guessed she wanted a taste of that wealth.

When Jade lead them into the old dusty mansion Robbie couldn't imagine how the cracked pillars and broken stairs and broken windows could become a livable working business.

He coughed a little the mold and dust getting into his lungs.

"Clean this up." Jade had said her eyes moving all around the home, it was very dark inside and Robbie couldn't really see much Jade likely could see everything.

"All by ourselves?" Robbie asked not meaning too, but the thought of two people cleaning everything up overwhelmed him.

"No," Jade glanced at him. "I'm not expecting you two to clean everything up by yourselves, that is why I am heading back to the mill. I'll be back in a couple of days."

When she left they got to work, starting in all the lower level rooms using water and cleaning supplies to do the floors and windows.

"This place his huge." Eden coughed into the back of her arm looking around the high ceiling dinning room they were in, it even still had is long wooden table and after a little work dusting it looked good.

Robbie tugged at a curtain letting a stream of sunlight into the room. "It really is." He began washing the windows steadily. Eden joined him, working on the other set of tall windows next to him. "I have no idea how were going to get up there." He motioned to the upper halves of the windows which were covered with cobwebs.

They worked for hours on the many windows in the room, sharing one bucket, which resulted in them on more then one occasion holding hands under the filthy now cold water. Then when they met at a window, soapy wet hands clenching rags touched, Robbie was kissing her and the weight on his shoulders lifted.

He ran his wet hands through her red tendrils leading her back to the table never breaking their kiss.

"We really shouldn't be…" The young woman trailed as Robbie gently placed kisses from her jaw line to her shoulder blades.

He took time to pull away and look her in the eye. "Let's not talk about what we can and can not… I've missed you so much."

A smile appears on her face and she then kisses him.

V

Three months later

Robbie watched a spider web it's web all night, unable to move because of the lack of blood racing through him. Energy finally returning to him he gently slid from the very large bed he had shared with Jade, once on his feet and steady he quickly slid his jeans back on and began looking around for his shirt.

"Did I say you could leave?" He froze and turned to look towards Jade, who was still laying on the bed, her head propped up by one hand her top half completely bare and the lower half hidden by a thin sheet.

"I thought I should." He quietly said. "You have a busy day today with your new arrivals and everything." It had been months since her business had started and she was doing fairly well, up to one hundred and fifty humans were her belongings now. More buildings were being built to hold more around the large area. "I'm also suppose to be over seeing constructions."

She gently sighed as if she hardly wanted to get out of bed. "That's right…" Her eyes studied his face for a while and she couldn't figure out why. She looked as if she wanted to say something, which was odd because the female never held back her thoughts. "Go ahead then."

He bowed his head and left the room. He met up with Eden in the court yard behind the mansion as she was returning from he guessed the river with a load of laundry.

"You look beautiful today." He grinned at his lover taking the basket from her.

The woman smiled gently, "I don't feel very beautiful today."

He frowned. "Are you sick?" He went to feel her forehead but the young woman took a step back, her eyes shooting upwards to one of the windows above them. He quickly understood and let his hand drop to his side.

"No, I've been feeling a little off lately is all." She took the basket back from him. "I have work to do."

Robbie nodded in understanding. "Then I'll see you after dinner?" He asked and Eden smiled again and nodded.

V

The weather had changed and now it was sweltering hot, and sweat nearly poured from Robbie's face as he viewed the work on the new building. He felt for the men working on it, but his job was to make certain they got it completed.

"If anyone wants a break," he called out, "Now is the time to take it."

"Robbie!" He turned and watched a young boy about ten - eleven years old run down the narrow path that led up to the mansion.

"Good morning Gabe!" Robbie waved at the boy until he noticed how panicked the boy looked. "What's wrong?" He asked the child as the boy came to a stop panting before him.

"Eden collapsed!" The boy managed to shout.

"What?" He was already heading towards the narrow path.

"She was taken to the female quarter of the mansion!" The boy shouted after him.

Robbie burst through mansion doors and downstairs he was almost at the room Eden shared with five other women when Jade appeared out of the room, halting him from entering.

"I have to get in there." He tried to see in the room before the room's door was closed. When he finally did look up towards Jade he finally witnessed an emotion on her usually blank face - anger.

It made him take a moment of pause.

"I…" He began.

"You disobeyed me." Her voice hitched. "I put trust in you and you went behind my back." Her eyes narrowed. "She's pregnant, you got her pregnant."

Before the words could truly sink in something hard hit the back of his neck and all he could see was darkness.

V

Robbie instantly sprang up once he was awake and sensing eyes on him he turned to Jade on his left who was staring him, her eyes glowing golden. Everything instantly came back to him.

"Is she alright?" Is the first words out of his mouth. "She…"

"You are worried about her when you should be worried about yourself." She growled.

"I don't care about myself!" He got from the bed and stood on the other side, ignoring her glare. "If you want to punish anyone, you can punish me, but can you please, leave her alone?"

"Why?" She growled.

"I love her!" He yelled tears springing into his eyes. "She's the only thing good in my life and I swear Jade, if you hurt her I will never forgive you!"

Her eyes returned back to blue and she looked more hurt then anything. "After all…" She trailed seeming to change her mind about her words. "You should love me… I _own_ you!"

He was shocked at first and not really sure how to respond. "I…"

Jade got onto her feet in a blink of the eye. "I killed her. Your punishment for betraying me is I killed the woman you love and your unborn child. You should be very proud of what you caused."

He felt as if he had just been feasted on by a hundred superiors - all energy was zapped from his body. He only remained standing because of his grip on the bed.

"You…" bawl rose in the back of his throat and he could feel his heart breaking. "You monster!" He yelled meeting her gaze, if he had the will and power, he would have taken revenge and killed her right then. "I could never love you but you do own me," his voice trembled uncontrollably and the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. "I hate you! How could you think I could ever love you after all the bad things you've committed against me? I…"

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"No! You shut up!" He wasn't thinking clearly and honestly he hoped she would kill him. "You…"

The female laughed humorlessly, "amazing." Is all she mumbles before turning on her heels and leaving the room, slamming the room's door behind her. A crack formed up the middle of it.

The female moved down the halls blindly, her anger quickly diminishing. She came to a halt in the middle of the hallway, breathing heavily.

"Madam," a timid voice called out behind her. She turned to find one of her newer humans attentively approaching her.

"What?" The female growled.

"They… they are waiting on your orders of what to do with Eden." He was close to peeing himself.

Jade's jaw clenched at the mention of the name. "Take her to Donaldson and let her have her baby, after that, let him decide what he wants to do with her."

"Yes," the man bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Wait," the man halted and turned back to face her. "Don't tell Robbie of her fate and location, tell the others that also, that is an order."

The man bowed his head again and left.

V

Eight years later

"The longer they were asleep, the taster the blood." A bald head handsome man explained from his position in front of Jade's desk. He grinned, showing off his very white fangs. "This one has been asleep since the beginning, nearly eleven years now. She will be a wonderful profit for you once her awakening day occurs."

Jade leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes at the man. "Which is the reason it makes no sense for you to want to sell her at this price, to me." Her eyes darted to Robbie who was standing very still near the tall bookshelves in the room. "What is your catch?"

"No catch," the man shrugs. "Your simply have a better reputation then me and if you try re-sell you would get a better profit and would be believed when telling someone of this one's eleven year nap."

"How kind of you." Jade commented sarcastically. "It couldn't have anything to do with you thinking she may never awaken and your business is going bankrupt, Mr. Long?"

"That is part of it. I'm planning on moving to the islands and I can't afford her upkeep. We have a long standing relationship I thought giving you the first opportunity to buy would be _nice_."

"You want a favor in the future." The girl stated and sighed leaning forward. "Fine, I'll take the comatose. Can you get Mr. Long is money, Robbie?"

Robbie came out of his very still stance. Now, twenty-eight years old Robbie hadn't changed much, he thought it was due to being feed on. People now seemed to age much slower, if you're a superior it would seem like not at all. He reached into his black coat and pulled out the current currency and handed it over to Mr. Long.

"Very nice. I guess my business here is done. I will have her brought in as soon as possible."

PR


End file.
